


Sleep Sweet Zephyr

by Starlight_Adventurer



Series: OP Admirals Week 2020 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Interpretation, Character Study, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Adventurer/pseuds/Starlight_Adventurer
Summary: Day 1: Monster || Magic/Mythology AUA man with a goal which lacks in life.A monster, a shadow and the figure he left standing there behind.Part of One Piece's Admirals Week 2020
Series: OP Admirals Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923490
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: One Piece Admirals Week 2020





	Sleep Sweet Zephyr

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First time posting fanpoetry!
> 
> Thought I'd try something different for Admirals Week 2020.
> 
> Please check out the twitter tag and the Official Page for more fantastic works!

Sweet sakura on a moonlit night.  
Do not weep spring song tears,  
instead, cry blame, yell out ‘crimson stained cobalt’s shame’.  
He strides across your land without fears,  
a sugar wind, a man of blight.

Perfect petals that sing of life,  
smother that which now takes joy in pain.  
Love it cares for not, its shattered soul an inky blot,  
it let slip trickle treasured sand but found no gain,  
a lonely breeze, a thing of strife.

Soft shadows let dance your stage,  
mock the ghost which wields a will for blood.  
It’s a secret, it once spoke so mild, such like father to a child.  
Like a silhouetted vision now becloud,  
a broken flurry, a creature of rage.

Pretty plants that need no breath,  
you will end at the hands of this blackened sinner.  
It will find you there, its explosive madness reaches everywhere;  
Just wait until its own sand gets thinner,  
soon a still silent, a monster in death.

**Author's Note:**

> Zephyr is such a cool character to write for aaaa
> 
> In this house we all appreciate Zephyr. This is my own interpretation of his character and journey.
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
